Naruto, The Event Of A Lifetime
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto finally got back to the village after his three year training trip with his sense. Naruto now had found himself being called to the Hokage Mansion by Tsunade and for a reason he doesn't understand. Read to find out just why the Hokage wanted to see him so badly and just why he was in for a surprise of his life.


This is a gift for one of my friends that just had his birthday today.

Everyone say happy birthday to him.

Sliver Lynx

* * *

Naruto had finally got back inside the village two days ago from his three year training trip and already he was trying to get stronger by training. He had come out here in the middle of the forest to be alone and so no one would bother him at all because he didn't want anyone to stop him from training.

He cared deeply for his friends and the people he loved but he simply wanted some kind alone to himself in order to try and to become stronger. He believed that he had to get stronger to deal with his burden and the trying to get Sasuke back to the village. He still believed there was a chance to save his friend from the fate he was facing and even though he failed many times to bring his friend back, he was still going to try

While in the middle of training that was when he noticed a neko masked anbu dropped down beside him, she looked at him. "The Hokage-sama has asked me tell you to go meet her in the Hokage's mansion right away." Naruto stared at her while the only thing he had on was his orange pants only for the purple hair woman to stare at his bare chest.

She couldn't help herself from staring over at him because of the sweat that was running down his chest, her eyes stared hard. Her tongue licked her lips before she tried to figure out what was hell she was going because it was unlike her to check out anyone let alone Naruto of all people.

In the past she had watched over him before he had finally became a genin in order to keep him safe if any villager tried to hurt him. She had watched him when he tried his best to get stronger without failing and that was why she couldn't understand why she was staring at him like that.

"Is something wrong, you seem to be off staring into something? Is there something on my face that I don't know about?" Yugao finally snapped out of it before she shook her head no. "I'll be going." She quickly left with a blush that was hidden underneath her neko mask. She wanted to know just want in hell she had behaved like that when it just wasn't like her at all.

Naruto watched her leave yet he never got a chance to ask her why he was being called by the Hokage. Which he did wish that she could have told him just why Tsunade wanted to see him so badly, he didn't understand why she ran away that fast like that.

He started to head home in order for him to take a shower and change into new clothes before he went to see the Hokage. When he got inside his place he looked around at the mess of his place before he went to the dresser to pull out a new change of clothes.

Once he had a new change of clothes in his hands he went to the bathroom to take a shower while his mind had wondered why the mansion and not the tower. Once the shower was over then he walked out and changed into his clothes.

He slowly walked out of his apartment only with a bit of worry that this call isn't something good at all. He never had been called to the mansion before and he didn't know what he could have done wrong in order to be sent there.

While on the way there he bumped into Sakura who just stared at him. "Where are you off to with a look like that?" She asked him because of his look had her thinking something bad was going to happen.

"Baa-chan had an anbu come tell me to go to the Hokage's mansion but didn't tell me why, so I'm worried something wrong." Sakura looked at him once more because no one told her that their team was going on a mission or something.

"She didn't tell me anything about it, so I bet it's nothing too bad. You should just go and find her what's wrong already." Naruto nodded and started to walk off leaving her behind in order to get to the mansion.

When he got over to it, it was a huge house that could fit many people in it without worrying about room. He had walked to the door and knocked on it yet no one came, that was when he noticed a note on the door.

The note told him the door was unlocked and you should just walk in with his name at the end of the note. He was really confused by all this and opened the door to find that it was really unlocked.

He started to try and find her by going into the main living room only to find no one inside, he then moved over to the dinner room to find it the same. He didn't know where she was because no sign of anyone even in the building.

That's when he heard someone behind them only to turn around to find Shizune in front of his eyes. "Baa-chan asked me to come here yet she's not even here." Shizune nervosa smiled before she waved her hand for him to follow her.

She had walked to the master bedroom before she pointed to the door then walked away towards the front door. He was worried that the reason she was acting that way was because Tsunade was mad or something, he slowly opened the door only to see two women staring back at him.

The first woman was Tsunade and the other was Tsume, she was both Hana and Kiba's mother two of his closest friends. These two women were also the two he had been dating before he let for his training trip, this would be first time he seen Tsume since he got back two days ago.

He did truly miss seeing Tsume and spending time with her, he just hasn't seen her yet because he wanted to train. He wanted to see her so badly even if it hurt him when he didn't see her, he just felt he had to spend all his time training to get Sasuke back and to keep everyone he cared about safe at all cost.

"Naruto-kun there is something we need to tell you, something you need to know." She waved her hand for him to come over, she was only in a long red silk robe and he couldn't tell what she had on underneath it. Tsume was in the same kind of silk robe only her robe was a black color and the two of them looked wonderfully in these robes.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the two of them which was when Tsunade had forced him to sit down at the edge of the bed in front of both standing women. "You know how we agreed to share you so you wouldn't have to be force to choice which one of us to be with?"

"Yes I do remember that was because you told me that it would be too hard for me to choice which of you two that I wanted to be with. That was when you also said my life was hard enough on me already for me to be forced to choice between the two of you." He took a breath in order to get air before he started to speak once more back to the two women.

"That's why you both had agreed to share me because you want something good to happen in my life with how the village still hated me." Both women nodded and looked at each other before they looked back down at his blue eyes.

"Yes, we didn't want you to have any more hardship by picking only one of us and making other feel bad. We didn't want you to feel that kind of regret with how much pain you were going through with everyone happening in your life." Tsume smiled before she moved a hand to his arm and rubbed it softly.

"Once you were gone, we both got very lonely and the two of us started to date each other. I hope you aren't mad about that." Naruto stared at Tsunade shocked by what she had just told him yet he didn't feel that it was wrong of them to do.

After all he was the one that was gone for three long years and they were all alone without him, he could understand why they did it. They had dated each other and not someone else which made him happy, he didn't know what he would have done if they had dated someone beside each other.

"I'm just glad you didn't date another man, if it just you two dating each other then I'm fine with it. I know I'm dating both of you so it does make sense for you two to also being dating each other." Both women smiled because they were happy he wasn't mad at them for being lonely without him.

"The reason we called you here is because the both of us want you give you a birthday gift, a gift you will never forget." He looked at Tsunade funny because he didn't even realize it was his birthday till Tsunade had just told him.

"Did you forget your own birthdate? Sometimes I worry about you because you seem to forget a lot of things." Tsume teased him only to give him a long kiss after her teasing was done. Naruto tried to kiss her back only for her to pull away while smirking back to him only for him to just stare back at her with a confused look.

"Yea I didn't even know that but I guess that's because I have been way too busy training to even realize that it was my birthday today." He laughed hard only for the two of them to start undoing their robes in front of him, once the robe came off he noticed that they had nothing on underneath the robe.

He stared at the two naked women in front of his own eyes even if he had seen both of them naked in the past. He never had seen both of them naked at the same time like what was happening in front of him. He couldn't even believe what was going on because this wasn't something he had though would happen.

"We planned on giving you the best birthday no matter what because the both of us love you. I also do know that you'll enjoy this greatly." Tsume had quickly teased him while she kissed his lips slowly with passion. Once the kiss ended she then moved black like she had done the first time she kissed him. Although this time around she moved behind Tsunade only she had a grin on her face showing clearly to him to see.

"I do now know why you love these so much Naruto-kun." Once she stopped talking Tsume moved her hands up to grab Tsunade's very large breasts, she played with them slowly to tease her lover. Tsume watched her love stare at her playing with the other woman's breasts yet he slowly got up only for her to stop.

"You can't hold back can you?" Tsunade asked him only to move over to him, she kissed him then she ran her right hand down to his hill that was showing in his pants. She unzipped his pants and slowly took them off only for Tsume to remove his boxes. When they both could see his tool they couldn't believe how much it had grown in the last three years.

"My, my you have grown so much down here since our last time together. Don't you agree with that Tsume-chan?" Tsume nodded in agreement before she started to lick his left ball and Tsunade placed her mouth on his right balls, licking it slowly.

Naruto couldn't believe the feeling he was getting from both of their months licking at his balls at the same time, he felt their tongues move up his tool. Slowly they licked each side other of it and the only thing he could do was closed his eyes taking in the feeling.

He could feel they tongues moving so slowly against his skin, they wet hot tongues worked on him only for them to soon stop. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Tsunade taking four of his eight inches quickly into her mouth before taking all of him.

Her mouth was always so great in his mind and to the touch when came to sucking him like she was doing. This time around it had felt so much better than the last time he was with her and that was one night he would never forget.

He noticed Tsume moving him down so his back was against the wall and her pussy had moved against his mouth, he could tell she was already wet. He started to flick his tongue against her clit only for her to rub her wet moist hole against his face. She wanted him and badly, she waited three long years for this and nothing was going to make it end soon.

She wanted it hard and strong, nothing gentle because she had enough of that for long time to come. She just wanted him to make her his bitch again, just like he did the day before he had left for his training trip. That day she wanted to feel again and she wanted to scream out his name for the whole world to hear.

Tsunade kept bobbing her head up and down on his harden member while her hands played with his balls softly not to hurt him. She could hear a few moans from her Naruto while he started to eat out Tsume hard only to cause the other woman to start moaning out loud.

Tsume looked back to Tsunade while she rode his mouth hard making his tongue go deep inside of her. "Why don't you start using your tits? I bet he would love these two huge breasts around his nice friend down there?" Tsume smirked then winked at her before she started to play with her own breasts while she went on moaning his name.

Tsunade had took her advice and moved her mouth off of his long tool and placed her two large breasts around it, she started to rub against his member slowly because she needed to get a good hold of it before going any faster.

Both women could hear Naruto let out a long moan once he felt her breasts rubbing his penis even though Tsume just kept forcing down harder against his mouth. He started to move two fingers inside of Tsume only for her to howl louder, he always did remember she was one loud woman in bed.

Tsunade kept on rubbing his member harder and faster, when she finally could feel him getting ready to blow that was when she moved her mouth on top of his dick and took him back inside her hot wet mouth. When he finally did release she had swallowed every drop of his cum before taking it out.

When she looked back over at the two of them she could see Tsume having her first orgasm when she screamed out his name. Tsume started panting while she moved off him and lay down beside him only for him to move to his feet next to Tsunade. "Don't tell me you're already done with us?" Tsunade teased him with a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm far from quitting and you know that. I just want see how you two played when I was gone, why don't you show me?" Tsume howled laughing only for Tsunade to stare back at him with a blush growing on her cheeks. Tsunade was about to say something only for Tsume to grab her arm and she pulled Tsunade down onto of her.

"He wants to see how we played with each other, let's play Tsunade-chan. It's only fair because he did miss the times we did play together." Tsume moved so she was on top of Tsunade and started to lick against her clit before moving her legs out wide for him to watch. Tsunade on the other hand was embarrassed by this yet she looked up at Tsume's pussy before starts to lick against the wet folds.

Naruto looked closer at Tsume's tongue licking against Tsunade's pussy before her eyes looked back up at him. "Are you enjoying watching us eat each other out? I can tell your friend there is coming back to life." Tsume smirked and licked his half hard penis before going back to licking the womanhood in front of her mouth.

The two women kept going at each other with their fingers and mouths only till Tsume noticed his member fully harden and changed poses. She moved so her breasts were against Tsunade's breasts with their nipples rubbing together. She moved her legs out wide and looked back over her shoulder with a smirk showing.

"Which pussy do you want to try out first?" Her voice sounded so hot to his ears with how she was talking, he moved onto the bed and moved his tool between both holes trying to choice one. He slowly started to move inside Tsunade's pussy first at a slow pace only for Tsume to pout before she started making out with Tsunade.

He started to pick up the pace once he was inside her for a little bit, he grabbed Tsume's ass with both hands. One hand was on each ass cheek before he gave each side a good hard slap only to cause her to moan out. He had learned two things when the time he had sex with her, first was she loved it when he went in her back door. He also learned she loved getting her nice rounded ass slapped hard.

After a good minute he moved his tool out of Tsunade dripping wet hole and moved it inside Tsume. He used one movement to thrust his whole length inside Tsume only to cause her to throw her head back while she moaned out his name.

"Can't handle him little Tsume-chan?" Tsunade teased Tsume before she moved her hands to Tsume's breasts cupping them hard with her hands. Tsume just moaned louder before she moved her mouth in order bit Tsunade neck in a playfully way.

"I can handle him all night and I bet you'll be the first to get too tired to move." Tsume whispered before her mouth moved to Tsunade's right ear and she started to lick and nib at her earlobe.

Naruto moved his hands off Tsume's ass and over to her hips letting him use them to speed up his pace. "I love it when you two moan so much, I really love hearing my name come out of your mouths." With each thrust he could hear Tsume moan louder only for him to stop and pull out which caused her to glare back at him.

He went back inside Tsume once more because he had only stopped in order to tease her which worked perfectly. She just kept her glare till she felt him once more inside her and once more her walls were tightly against his tool. She then smiled and let the pleasure take over her body once more. She just played with Tsunade's larger breasts while her mouth claimed the other woman's lips.

"You love my breasts too much dear because your hands are always on them." Tsunade smirked only to look at Naruto with a smile on her face. "Don't forget about me or I may need to punishment you."

Naruto smiled before he finally started to slap Tsume's ass once more, the two of them were getting closer to releasing together. He could feel her walls tighten up all the way and she could feel him doing the same. The two of them yelled each other's name when they finally had released with him releasing inside her pussy.

The both of them started to pant for air when he pulled out and Tsunade had moved Tsume of his body only for her to sit up and look at his member with a hungry look in her eyes. Naruto just moved to Tsume's mouth and sat down in front of her mouth with his soften dick only inches away from her mouth, she understood and once she got her breathing under control she took him in.

She started to suck him slowly at first wanting to get him harder, her eyes stared up at his blue eyes. She only stopped once she felt Tsunade licking at her pussy with her legs moved out wide, she could feel the woman's tongue inside her moist hole.

Tsunade started to love the taste of both Tsume and Naruto together mixed like this because taste was so great to her tongue. She just couldn't help herself by licking and sucking at Tsume's pussy without even saying a word. She wanted more of this taste and she used her fingers to go deep inside of her, she fingered her hard and fast not wanting to go easy on the other woman.

Tsume once again force on the task at hand and started bobbing her head up and down on his long member, she used her tongue to lick his member while she moved fast. She wanted to make him hard which she was doing a perfect job of.

Once he was hard he moved out of her mouth only for her to give him a questionable look, he lay down on the bed beside her. Tsume moved to climb up on him only for him to use hand to tell her to turn around. She understood what he meant and moved so her ass was facing him and was in reverse cowgirl.

She lower her asshole against the tip of his penis and slowly it went inside her with a long moan came out of her mouth. She simply kept going down till it was fully inside her back door. Tsunade looked at him with a sad pout only for him to make three shadow clones that caused both to wonder what was going on.

Two of the clones went to Tsunade and moved her off the bed and on to her feet. They had looked at her only for the 3rd shadow clone to move in front of Tsume. The clone moved Tsume down so her back was against Naruto's chest and her womanhood was free and opened wide for him to plug up fast.

The clone and Naruto started to thrust harder and faster inside of her only for her to move her head against his neck before she screamed out loud. "Fuck! This fucking feels so good with both of you inside of me like this! Don't you damn fucking stop do you hear me or I'll cut your damn balls off!"

"Feels that good with two at once?" Tsunade asked before she noticed one clone in front of her and other behind her. She could feel both enter her at once only for the front clone to go in her fast and easy without much trouble but the one at her rear had a hard time because she wasn't used to anal like Tsume was.

Once the clone was inside her asshole she could see why Tsume loved anal and why she was loving having two at once, it felt so new to both of them. It was something either of them had done in the past and it felt so good to have not one but two long hard dicks inside of them at the same time.

The clone in the front of her started to move her legs out wider and sucked on her right nipple with his hands playing with her breasts. He started to play with them hard and roughly which caused Tsunade to moan out louder, she could feel the 2rd clone slapping her ass cheeks with his hands and while his balls had slapped against her ass cheeks right after each slap in perfectly pace.

Tsunade looked back over at Tsume only to see Naruto playing with her breasts and biting at her neck which caused her to go even wilder if that was at all possible. Her eyes were closed while both her holes were being rammed against at full force behind their thrusts. She just kept moaning his name out while her right hand played with her clit.

Tsunade kissed the clone's lips and then she moved her legs around the waist of the clone letting both of their dicks to move much easier inside of her. Their thrusts started go faster while she moaned out in lust with her hands around the clone's neck and her hot breath against his neck, she wanted more of these and she let herself close her eyes.

Tsume could feel herself getting closer and closer to her next orgasm only for her to wrap her legs around the clone's waist and force him to go harder. "Come on! Make me your bitch again Naruto-kun! Take me harder and fuck me even harder!" She screamed out only for both him and his clone to go the fastest they can, they wanted her to scream even louder in pleasure.

Naruto grabbed her breasts hard causing mix of pleasure and pain to come to her body and he started to keep nibbling at her neck leaving bite marks on her skin. "You want to be my bitch then you will always be my, do you hear me Tsume-hime you will always be my bitch." He whispered low into her ear before he nib at her earlobe bit hard.

Tsume cried out once she had her next orgasm only for the clone to release inside of her, Naruto on the other hand moved her off him and cum all over her breasts and face. She just smirked before cleaning herself off with her fingers then licking the cum. She loved the salty taste of his cum yet she looked over at Tsunade.

The first clone had released in Tsunade's pussy at same time she had her first orgasm of the night only for her to fall on her ass once the 2nd pulled out because the first clone disappeared. When she fall on her rear she looked up only to have the 2nd clone release on her face and breasts, mainly her large breasts.

Tsume laughed out loud when her lover had fallen on her ass like that, she only smirked when Tsunade gave her a glare. She had walked over to the bed slowly because her body was sore from having both her holes fucked at the same time. Once she was once again on the bed Tsume licked all his cum off Tsunade body slowly to tease Naruto badly.

The three of them spend many more hours making more love together only for him to start smile once it was over. He was lying down on his back with Tsunade on his side and Tsume still on top of him with him still inside of her. Tsume didn't want to move off him because she wanted to feel him inside of her much longer even if she was too sore to even try and go another around with him.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday girl, we much a lot of work planning and working for it." Naruto just laughed at Tsume's word only for the two women to join in the laughing, he gave both of them the biggest smile he could do.

"I love my gift very much and I love the both of you will all my heart. Thank you for remembering my birthday and giving me the best gift that anyone could ever give me." The two women just gave him a long kiss each before they gave each other a long kiss. The three of them loved each other badly because they were the whole world to each other.

They never wanted wanted to ever have to feel the lost of losing each other because that alone would break them fully, they truly did love each other with all their hearts. Naruto just smiled before he came up with a idea in his mind and just wondered about it only for him to give each one of the two women a look.

"I do wonder just will you do for next year as a gift?" This only caused all three to laugh again before they slowly fall into a blissful sleep together. Naruto would never forget this day no matter what would happen in the coming future for him.

* * *

I'm still wondering if I should leave this as a one shot or make a series out of this. Let me know what you guys/girls think.


End file.
